1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine which can not be used without loading an IC card having a peculiar identification number being registered in advance, whereby a department capable of using the electrophotographic copying machine, copied quantity, and etc. can be controlled by using the IC card.
2. Description of the prior art
One example of such an electrophotographic copying machine is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 165664/1985. The electrophotographic copying machine comprises a display for displaying possible copied quantity which is set in advance for each department to which a card is assigned and a display for displaying copied quantity executed by loading the card other than displays inherent in the copying machine, for example, a quantity display and a magnification display.
Such a conventional copying machine, it is necessary to provide with particular displaying device having a display for displaying possible quantity for each department and a display for displaying actual copied quantity, and therefore, if such display devices are provided on an operation panel of the copying machine, the operation panel becomes large and complex.
In addition, only by two displays having no functions capable of being changed, copy data capable of being displayed on the displays becomes only the possible copying quantity and the actual copied quantity totalized irrespective of paper sizes, and therefore, it is impossible to perform more detail control function.